User blog:Auraestus/Fall (and the revisit) of Kuroh Kurash (Hero's rest)
Glosur stood on top of a tower overlooking the Haradic plains. The Volcano gives a great view of the Moredain and Haradrim, its crisp black stone carved elegantly into the already black basalt. His newly shaven beard (Making him look a lot like a man) The night crept ever onward as the torches provided light where the dormant lava didnt. Union banners waved in the wind. Though Glosur smiled, until an arrow struck his side, making him topple out of the tower and tumble down the volcano. He landed on the black ground and he barely was able to block a sword swing from a moredain chieftan. He got up and held back the pain while fighting leagues of moredain. Another arrow swished by him as he barely deflected another blow from a Moredain. He had killed 20 but for every one that fell two came. He cut the head off one before feeling the piercing of his skin, he looked down at a sword in his stomach. He came to his knees. The last thing he was able to do was climb onto a log and float downriver, as he passed out. NEXT DAY He awoke to a thump. His log slammed into sand and the bright light of the sun glinted off the still implanted sword. He pulled it out and threw it to the ground, sitting with a thump. He looked around, the Harad mountains now a distant bump in the skyline. He looked around, and discerned he was in the savannah still. He saw a horse in the distance, drinking from some water, his fur was black as the night, save for a streak of shining silver running through his forehead. Haradrim, based on the armor, he had Run away from his camp, he guessed. He climbed onto the horse, and whispered in its ear. Immediatly the horse started galloping at high speeds back to the mountains. The wind blowing some of the blood off of the many cuts on Glosur's face. He was just able to stay concious long enough to see a fresh water pool. He told the horse to wait, and stumbled to the oasis, and fell into it. He drank and cleaned his wounds before getting on the horse. He sent a nearby bird calling for aid to recover the old stronghold, and he finally reached the mountains. The horse climbed up and he saw the old smoke. As he climbed to see the volcano, he heard the Moredain Chieftan talking to his soldiers. "Fan out! Find weak leader! We will take these mountains for the glory of the great lion!" They shouted and snarled and raised their crude weapons. There must have been ten thousand, at least. Glosur looked in sadness as he turned and ran north to the stronghold that governed over the Harad Mountain state. The Road was long and the Horse was tired, but Glosur made sure he gets fed and trimmed. They tried to get him to a medic, but Glosur pushed them away. His wounds heal extremely fast. He told the general stationed there to raise an army by the end of the week. The then young general Galmor looked terrified, but he sterned up and siad ok. Glosur stood on a chunk of wood. "Soldiers! Gather 'round." He said in a stern voice, looking extra terrifying because of the dried blood and sand. "Those Moredain bastards think that taking a Union stronghold is an easy task, or one that will go without repercussions. My friends and brothers, Kuroh Kurash fell. It fell to those bastards in the East. But I will say, that this will not go without revenge. Send a message to the southern holds, we will burn their lands and take back our own!" They cheered and raised their weapons. A WEEK LATER. An arrow punctured the skull of a moredain scout as the Gates of the northern hold opened up, and a large army to take back the lands of the union walked out, banners raised and chanting one phrase: "Kill the Savages! Kill the Savages! Crush them all! Kill the Savages!" At the head was Glosur Darloc and the General Galmor Druin, who went ahead to gather the southern forces. Long after the armies of Glosur set out from the holds, they set foot in the shadow of the volcano. Moredain banners waving over it. The scouts being killed let them approach unnoticed. Glosur looked at the moredain cheiftan standing in the same tower he was, and Glosur smirked. He raised a crossbow, and shot it into the chieftans neck, he tumbled and landed dead where Glosur did. Glosur spat on him. "Karma." Glosur raised his sword and blew a war horn. "TO GLORY!" As the drums beat, a flaming stone ball whirled into the gates, smashing into the weak unarmored guards. Glosur charged with his army behind him. Revenge and glory eminating from them as they showed the same respect to them as they did to the Union: None. Every warrior was slaughtered, and every banner burned. The same moredain who stuck a sword in Glosur looked in terror as Glosur stood before him, Glosur's eyes were cold and vengeful, as he stabbed the Moredain through the heart. Victory was his, but that wasnt enough. Glosur gathered the southern host, and along with Galmor, he rolled across the savanna like a storm. The fires ignited in villages and it is said that the Vala themselves cringed over the deeds on that day. They returned victorious, their revenge sated. leaving much of the plains in ruin and death. One tribe went up to him, and offered to join the Union, which they accepted. Category:Blog posts